


Healing

by aviatordame



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame
Summary: ‘Am I dead?’ Eve manages.Oxana finds that funny.  Her laughter is soft, angelic, and close.‘If only.’
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Healing

Death would taste sweeter.

To stay awake – it’s hard. She slips. There’s a voice, deep and rumbling around her. Blood pooling in her mouth; she squirms, something heavy crushes her chest. Then she hears this horrible noise, like somebody yelling – no, _wailing_. Somebody is in danger; somebody needs to be helped – _fuck_ , something _hurts_ really so _bad_ , and she tries to move, tries to ease the sting, but suddenly it feels as if her entire body sets fire, her bones shatter, _somebody is wailing_ again––

Eve realises she is the wailer. 

So she breathes in sharp, and then her mind gives up; she loses consciousness again. And then awake. She is being carried, there are more voices, unintelligible, panicked, calm, she can’t pinpoint anything. Her dry eyes refuse to focus –– _is she going to be sick?_ God damn it, why does it _hurt so much_?

A face, beautiful and terrifying, _screams_ back at her. Her voice, _the way she sounded_ , ‘ _You’re **mine**_!’ Eve could hear the woman’s heart _break_ , so pathetically fragile and _weak_ ; somehow Eve completely _destroyed_ her, and it was effortless; it was pure murder. Something evil.

She can see Villanelle, red and angry, looking at her with such _hate_. Eve can’t fathom if it is her imagination, or –– if she is actually _there_? She tries to reach out, touch her, but her limbs aren’t working. The hatred manifests into an emotion Eve has never endured before. It’s almost like pity, but it’s worse; far from regret, but something similar. Villanelle is suffering, hot tears burning her cheeks, and Eve can hear her thoughts, read her wide eyes,

 _oh, baby, you hurt me so **bad**_. 

Eve jolts awake.

The hospital bed feels like rocks. She can smell –– _toast? Really?_ A bouquet of yellow flowers stand on her bedside table. Eve tries to sit upright. Exhaustion floods her, and she collapses, head lolling to the side. As her eyes slowly shut, her vision blurs, and what appears like an angel comes to view – _just_. It leans closer, closer, and something warm – a hand – rests on her cheek, fingertips caressing.

Eve blinks.

Tries to focus. The angel could be smiling, or crying, she doesn’t know. 

It sighs, sad. _Disappointed_. She can see it shaking its head. ‘ _Oh_ , you _poor_ thing.’

Eve attempts to speak––

‘Shh,’ it runs a hand through Eve's thick hair, ‘I’ve _got_ you now.’

A harsh breath passes Eve’s lips, recognising the voice.

Oxana rests her forehead against hers, stroking her cheek, and it’s so––

‘Go to sleep, baby.’

–– _loving_.

‘I _have_ you now.’

Eve should be scared. Frightened. 

Why isn’t she anything of these things?

Why is she _relieved_?

Why does this vicious creature feel so _great_?

‘Am I dead?’ Eve manages.

Oxana finds that funny. Her laughter is soft, angelic, and close. 

‘ _If only_.’

Then just before sleep consumes her, she can feel Oxana’s lips pass her ear, cheek, jawline. Oxana breathes, warm, gentle, her mouth tastes sweet, wet, and hot; lips so soft, _fragile_ , and full of a gentle want. 

A kiss that quietly sends Eve to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It would be good to write a bigger piece, but when there's time. I just had to write something about these two. This is literally straight after the Season 2 finale.


End file.
